Legend of the Runaway Queen
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: long ago in Ancient Mobigypt a cruel vicious Pharaoh Mephiles ruled the land putting ever Mobigyptain into slavery except one, that one became his queen! Now 500 years has past since the evil ruler was sealed, he been set free, but what happens when he see's a mobian that resembled his Queen? ( Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, OC)
1. Long ago

**Uh... Yeah!... I kinda came up with this one while I was at my job...**

 **and this is a first where I'll be having an OC paired up with a Canon character. normally I'm not big with OCxCannon relationships...**

 _ **this story we'll be jumping back and forth through time...**_

 _ **bold and Italic : past events**_

Normal text: present time line...

* * *

 _ **Many many years ago, in the far away land of Mobigypt a cruel vicious pharaoh ruled the land , Mephiles Pharaoh of the Dark.**_

 _ **He came into power by threatening the people of Mobigypt by summon his dark god powers, with his power over time and darkness he would rule for ever.**_

 _ **and that not all, He has secured his own queen!. his queen of choice was chain to athron next to his as they watched the mobigyptains become slaves and forced each waking hour to build.**_

 _ **The Queen was spared, Mephiles choose her as his out of the many young women in the land. The Queen was disgusted by what she become. She had no choice, ether she become his or he will kill her entire family.**_

 _ **" Cheer up my Queen" Mephiles spoke as he brushed his fingers along her cheek " you living a good life" his hand travled down her arms, his touch alone made the female mobian shiver, then he grab hold of her wrist. His fingers became sharp crystals that pinched her skin.**_

 _ **" Remember" he leaned into her ear " your mine and mine alone" he whispered.**_

 _ **Mephiles created clones to oversee the slaves, each clone held a sharp whip and they spared no one, Men, women even children were beaten if the clone caught them slacking off.**_

 _ **one clone saw a mother trying to get her child up before they were caught, but it was to late, the clone saw them, before the mother could blink the clone was their, he shove the woman aside as the clone raised the whip!**_

 _ **The queen herd the cries of the mother and child and the cracking of the whip. She turned away not wanting to hear any more suffering...**_

 _ **...**_

 **500 Years latter**

" Come on Shadow" a white Bat called " were supposed to meet them here" she opened up a map

" I don't see why I'm dragged into this" a black hedgehog with crimson stripes spoke, behind him was big metal robot.

" We are ordered by the commander Shadow" the Robot spoke " stop you complaining, the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave"

" that's the spirit Omega" the white bat spoke " for once it's nice for you to think positive"

" being positive has nothing to do with it" Omega the robot spoke " I just don't want to over heat, my circuits could fry up " He stated.

The Bat sighed, she figured it was too good to be true. The bat got an idea, she lump up, and hovered, her wings flap creating a gust aiming at Omega " will this help?" she asked.

" Not likely, but I thank you for the thought Rouge" Omega spoke. Rouge the bat sighed as she laned back on her feet in the sand.

they would of gotten to the rondevu point of some one didn't chaos control them to Mobigypt without a car.

Shadow was to confident in his chaos control but as he teleported his team something blocked them and they were able to reach half way, the rest they had to travel by foot.

...

With a little more complaining by Rouge Omega had enough he simply picked her up and placed her on his shoulder, he told her she could remain there as long as she keeps quiet. The Bat agreed and in return she stretched her wing out providing Omega some shade from the heat.

..

After some more walking the team spotted a familiar logo printed on tents being pitched, it was the rondevu point.

Rouge took off flying towards the tents while Shadow and Omega followed her.

/ / /

After refreshing from their walk Rouge explained to one of the G.U.N soldiers about Shadow miscalculation, the hedgehog turned away embarrassed by his little mistake.

" Well now that you here there's someone you should meet before we go explore the temple" the human G.U.n soldier said, he lead Team Dark to a tent, opening the flap inside was a table, some humans and an Echidna.

The Echidna was white, her dreads were pulled back in a low pony tail, she had glasses and her eyes were Lavender color, her muzzle was a nice peach cream color. she notice the team.

" Greeting" she spoke " I'm June-Ra" she introduced " I'll be helping in the research of the Dark Pyramid" she held her hand out.

" I'm Rouge" the bat introduced herself " and theses are my teammates Shadow and Omega" she pointed to the hedgehog and robot behind her.

" Nice to meet you both" June-Ra said " better pack some supplies we leave in 5 minuets" she warned.

* * *

 **Who exactly is the June-Ra?**

 **And who is this Queen? and how did Mephiles get sealed away?**


	2. The Tomb

_**The Queen watched from her chambers " the people.." she spoke. This wasn't right! Suddenly her door open, stepping inside was Mephiles. The queen turned facing him she backed away as he came closer to her.**_

 _ **" Please leave me be" she spoke. Mephiles grabbed her by her wrist.**_

 _ **"I am Pharaoh, you obey me like those slaves" he hissed " and as my queen you will serve me" he said in a lustful tone.**_

 _ **The Queen knew what he wanted, she had no choice, she gave up and the dark pharaoh had his way.**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **The Queen was left alone, her dress torn she looked up at the night sky. She wanted to run away from it all!**_

 _ **...**_

June-Ra drove in a spare car the dark team across the desert, Shadow and Omega in the back while Rouge sat in the front.

" So June-Ra" Rouge spoke " is this your first time in Mobigypt?"

" No" the Echidna spoke " I've lived in Mobigypt my whole life" she spoke " but the mobigyptains no longer exist..Except for me" she explained " you see I'm the last of the people"

" Didn't all the Mobigyptains die out 200 years ago?" Shadow asked " how are you the last?"

" Well I'm a descendent of the people" the Echidna told him" on my mother's side".

Shadow didn't press further, he lean back in the car but he felt that June-Ra was hiding something.

/ / /

the arrived at the pyramid. June-Ra along with team dark got out of the car and walked over to the pyramid wall.

Omega turned his right hand into a rocket launcher and aimed it at the wall.

" I wouldn't do that!" The white echidna warned . Omega returned his right limb back into his hand.

The echidna felt along the wall, she study the hieroglyphics that pointed to a small indent. reaching into her coat pocket she pulled out a item that matched the intend and placed it on the wall. perfect fit and the wall begun to crumble as a door appeared.

" I'm impressed Shadow complemented " just how did you know what to do?"

"I'm a archaeologist..." June-Ra told him in a very irritated tone" she stepped inside of pyramid " let get going".

/ / /

it was silent as the Echidna lead the tea into the pyramid, hieroglyphics along the wall, each showing a carving of the ancient Pharaoh and Shadow noticed it as well.

" Gee this Mephiles guy sure look a lot like you Shadow" Rouge pointed out.

" Very funny" Shadow spoke , he walked away from her. Omega stay behind while having the flashlight on his shoulder light the way.

...

June-Ra warned the team about the traps set in the building and how to avoid them then they came to a chamber.

inside The white Echidna pulled out a lighter and lit the touches, Omega turned off the flashlight.

A giant statue of the pharaoh stood and under the statute was a tomb.

" Well this is it" June-Ra spoke " the Tomb of Mephiles the Dark Pharaoh" she backed away " legend says that he never truly died and he instead was sealed away in a scepter"

Rouge walked over the tomb and pushed the lid, it was heavy for her, Shadow noticed and he helped her , together they pushed the heavy lid of the tomb.

inside resting on a silk pillow was the scepter.

" This is what we came for?" Rouge asked, Shadow reached in and picked up the Scepter.

" What are you doing?" June-Ra called seeing the two taking the scepter out " The scepter of darkness should never be taken from its rest place!"

" Sorry" Shadow turn to her " but we have orders to retrieve the scepter and bring it back to Westpolis" he held the scepter in his hand.

" But..." the white Echidna spoke " you don't understand, according to the ancient text Mephiles was sealed away, if he is to ever be set free it'll be the end of the world"

" And that why were taking it" Shadow argued " And we can't allow it to fall in the wrong hands"

" I thought I herd voices!" A voice called, the team plus June-Ra turned to the entry way, It was Doctor Eggman.

" Eggman" Omega spoke " Give me one good reason why I should eliminate you right here right now!"

" my trator creation Omega" the human spoke stepping into the chamber " go ahead fire, but I should warn you" Eggman pointed to the ceiling " shoot and you'll bring the whole place down" He walked over to Shadow " now Shadow be a good boy and give me the scepter"

Shadow jumped back "I don't think so!" he said, he handed the scepter over to Rouge. The hedgehog prepared himself for battle.

" If it's a battle you want" Eggman spoke, swat bot poured into the room " then it's a battle you get" he pointed to team dark " ATTACK!"

* * *

 **Shadow is suspicious of June-Ra...I wonder why?**


	3. The Pharaoh Awakens

_**In the dead of night, a rope made of bed sheets were tossed over the palace Balcony.**_

 _ **The Queen dressed in commer clothing plus a cloak o to hide her face, she secured the sheets against her balcony, stepping over carefully she began her climb down.**_

 _ **she was beginning to have second thoughts but she had to escape, inching closer and closer to the ground, once she ran out of sheets she let go, she landed on her feet, lucky she was just inches off the ground.**_

 _ **Taking in her surroundings she hid along the narrow walls.**_

 _ **She came across the royal stables, inside she hitched a horse and escape through the night.**_

 _ **...**_

Shadow picked rouge up bride style and got her out of Eggman robots way.

" Protect the scepter" he order as he went back to join Omega's side.

June-Ra, not having any fighting experience hid behind the open tomb using it at ashild, she watched as Team dark fought the robots.

Rouge saw one coming at her, she step aside and took into the air, but an robotic arm reach out and grabbed her.

" AH" she credi as the giant hand clasp around her body squeezing her.

The pressure made her lose her grip of the scepter, the scepter was falling to the floor, then it shattered.

Eggmans robot ass lost cricut and were experiencing electrical surge. Omega was effected as well,

The Robotic hand that held rouge also lost functions and release her. The bat started to fall, Shadow leap into the air and catches her. Landing on his feet he put her down.

"Pull back.. PULL BACK!" Eggman screamed as he ran out of the chamber.

" oh no" June-Ra gasp! Dark mass emerged from the broken Scepter

" _YYYYYYESSSSSSS!_ " The voice from the dark mass cried out, the Mass took shape into a hedgehog, a hedgehog resembling Shadow but unlike Shadow his stripes are pale Blue His muzzle was dust color and his eyes were bright green.

" _I'M FREE!_ " he stretched in the air and landed on his feet, he wore a egyptian crown and robes around his waist, he also wore a decoration piece along his chest and gold arm bands.

Mephiles took in his surroundings, then he notice Rouge. He blinked then his glared at the bat

" ...Nefret!..." He called to her . Shadow quickly put himself in front of his teammate " It's been so long my Queen!" Mephiles eyes narrowed at her

" AND HOW YOU BETRAYED ME!" He charged at them!

* * *

 **Who's is this Nefret? and why was Rouge mistaken for her?**


	4. Resemblance!

**I changed the story's name due this being more of a legend then Reincarnation...**

* * *

 _ **Queen Nefret was not regretting her choice, she was now walking in the long desert and the heat was getting to her. The horse didn't make it after the break of dawn so she left the poor thing after it collapsed and died on her.**_

 _ **Nefret was a white bat, should could fly but her wings were pinned together by a special cuff.**_

 _ **As the Queen walked she didn't see where she was going and ended up tripping over a sand dune. The bat collapsed and rolled down the sand dune and landed at the bottom.**_

 _ **" Looks like this is the end.." she tried to get up but she was exhausted she laid on her stomach her head facing the east.**_

 _ **"...Now.. I..Can join my family in the afterlife..." she slowly closed her eyes. As she waited for death to take her she heard the sound of hoofbeats running in the desert.**_

 _ **A bandit tug the reins of his horse, making the creature stand on it's hind legs then came crashing down, the horse lifted it hooves not wanting to sand in the hot sand for too long.**_

 _ **He notice Nefret and got off the horse and approached her, he checked for a pulse and discovered she was still alive, he picked her up and carried her back to his horse, once mounted he hit the reins and the horse took off in the opposite direction they came from...**_

 _ **...**_

Mephiles charged towards Shadow and Rouge, Shadow grabbed Rouge and got her out of the way. The pharaoh hedgehog turned after he missed and charged again!

Shadow stood defending his teammate as he grabbed hold of the 500 year old hedgehog.

Mephiles pushed against Shadow, Shadow felt like he was stopping a rocket, Then Mephiles eyes lit up, he didn't have a mouth but the flash of green indicated he was smiling, the Pharaoh turned into mist and phased through them.

Shadow was brought to his knees. " Shadow!" Rouge was by his side " you alright?"

" Yeah... I...Was off guard" The hedgehog admitted, The room emitted with laughter then Mephiles voice faded away.

" He... He's gone" Rouge spoke. Eggman's robot still remained broken, Omega soon rebooted and got off the floor.

" What just happened?" The robot asked.

" Well.." Rouge spoke " you see..."

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" a voice screamed" it was June-Ra, she came out from behind the tomb and she was mad " DO YOU YOU REALISE WHAT YOU UNLEASHED INTO THE WORLD!"

The white Echidna meached over to Shadow , She slapped him in the face. Rouge was a bit shocked to see her do such an act on her friend.

" Hope your happy, you just set the world to end" the Echidna now had tears in her eyes " he... He'll go on a rampage!"

"Easy there" Rouge intervene coming between the two, she pushed Shadow and June-Ra away from each other. " Look we didn't do anything, if you're going to blame anyone, blame Eggman!"

" How can you be so calm?" June-Ra spoke " you should fear foir you life since he plans to target you!" she pointed to the bat.

" What do you mean?" Shadow pushed the echidna hand away from Rouge" and no more secrets! Tell us what you know about this Mephiles guy!"

" Very well" the white Echidna took a torch from it's post " come with me, there's something you friend should see" she walked out of the chamber. Team dark had no choice but followed her.

/ / /

" Long ago, Mephiles captured a mobigyptain woman" the echidna explained " she was forced to be his Queen!" The Echidna took a turn to the right, they entered another room, June-Ra lit up the torches of the room.

Shadow and Rouge saw all the hieroglyphics along the walls, and in the center of the room was a bat, a white bat with the same color eyes as Rouge!

" This is Queen Nefret" June-ra explained " in her youth she escaped Mephiles, the echidna turned to Rouge " and seeing you he believed you were his runaway wife" she explained.

Rouge was speechless, she step forward and studied the wall carving, it was true she and the lost queen look identical to each other.

" So does anyone know what happens to her?" she asked

" Sadly no" the Echidna spoke " No one not even the ancient Mobigyptains know what has became of her!"

* * *

 **Well cat's out of the bag... It turns out Rouge resembles the runaway Queen!**

 **and who is this bandit that saved Nefret from the Desert?**


	5. The Desert Bandit

_**" I WANT HER BROUGHT BACK AT ONCE!" Mephiles voice bellowed in the large throne room, his voice echoing along the walls. 4 of his clones needled before him listening to their lord.**_

 _ **" GO!" he casted them away, The clones evaporated into puffs of smoke and fled the room like a gust of wind.**_

 _ **The Dark Pharaoh brought a hand to his head rubbing his forehead.**_

 _ **" She will be found.. Mark my words Nefret! You will be punished for what you have done!"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Nefret slowly stirred, she heard fire cracking against dry wood, her nose drew in the scent of dirt and the scent of another. The Bat sat up bringing the blanket over her chest in fear of the fact there was another person in the same room.**_

 _ **The room was small, the fire crackling in the fire place, a small table set off at the far corner. there was a door, Nefret thought about making a run for it but a gruff voice made her froze in fear.**_

 _ **Turning her eyes met with a figure tending to the fire. He wore a white Tunic with a purple belt, a dark cloak over his head, the man pulled the hood down to reveal his head, He was an echidna! His fur was crimson red.**_

 _ **" Don't be afraid" he spoke, his voice was gruff but he was trying to be gentle. The echidna turn now facing her, He had the purist purple eyes! Almost like fresh grapes picked and turned into wine.**_

 _ **"W...Who are you?" Nefret asked slowly backing away.**_

 _ **" I... I'm Sinbad!" The echidna introduced himself " Sinbad the Desert Bandit!"**_

 _ **...**_

Knuckles stood on Angel island guarding the Master emerald, Rain or shine the echidna had his duty and it was to guard and protect the Master Emerald.

Some times his task would get interrupted by Eggman tricking him having him help Sonic defeat Eggman and making sure the Master Emerald was back where it belong.

Then there are those day when... She would come!

Rouge the Bat would sometimes visit the island and get her hands on the Emerald but she would get caught by him.

Rouge would use her wits and womanly charms to fool him but the echidna was smart for her own good, and the two would just end up fighting.

The Bat would eventually give up and leave but not without the last laugh as he would taunt him with very suggestive flirting.

When she would see his face turn the color of his fur the Bat would laugh and then leave.

...

Knuckles heard something behind him, The Echidna braced himself for combat

" I know you're their Rouge!" He barked " you better come out and stop with the hide and seek!"

A figure did step into the open, and it wasn't Rouge, It was Mephiles.

Knuckle raise a brow " Sh... Shadow what are you doing here?" He asked " and what's with the outfit you going to a costume party?"

"... Sinbad!..." Mephiles hissed " I thouhg I killed you long ago!" He charged, Knuckle pulled back his hand and threw a punch. the punch made Mephiles fly backwards and into a tree.

The Hedgehog Pharaoh got up and held his head in his palm. " This isn't the end Sinbad" Mephiles aura emitted from his body. Knuckles felt the aura and was down on his knees.

A vortex circled around Mephiles " Remember... Your beloved child is in my grasp!" and he faded away.

Knuckles got to his feet " Sinbad?... Child?..." he muttered " What is going on?"

* * *

 **GOT YAH!... Ok how many of you though the hooded bandit that rescued Nefret would of been an incarnation of Shadow?**

 **yeah... I know someone out there will be saying " But Sinbad isn't..."**

 **I know!**

 **Since I'm just borrowing the character I'm just placing him here...**


	6. Knuckles and Team Dark

_**more cries form the Mobigyptains as Mephiles' clones started to beat them with the wips for not going faster.**_

 _ **one female, a pink hedgehog with blond hair was shoved for falling on her feet. a blue male hedgehog was bounded by another clone as he watch his mate get beaten.**_

 _ **" Penelope!" he cried out.**_

 _ **" Masonic!" she called to her husband , she screamed as the sharp whip struck her back.**_

 _ **Mephiles watched as his clones beated them. he was taking his frustration, his anger out on the innocent.**_

 _ **...**_

June-Ra and Team dark Exit the pyramid, the white Echidna drove them back to the rendezvous point, as the arrived the saw soliders gather into one spot.

" Let me pass" a voice demanding the soldiers to step aside.

" We can't allow you, this is G.U.N official affairs no one except for us is allowed" The soldier explained.

" I know he's here!" the voice kept speaking. Shadow and Rouge got out of the car along with June-Ra and Omega following them.

" what going on?" Shadow asked. The soldiers parted revealing Knuckles.

" Hi Knuckie" Rouge called " you came to visit little old me?" she asked in avey flirting way. Knuckles walked over to them.

" No" he told her " I came to settle with him" he pointed to Shadow " just whats your deal?" he asked " you show up on my island in some weird costume then you leave!"

" Costume?" Rouge asked " Sorry Knuckle-boy but Shadow was with me" she grabbed the Echinda's wrist " We were in a pyramid the whole time , right June-Ra"

" C.. correct" the white echidna said, she took off her glasses to clean them then put them back on, she was startled by the appearance of another echidna before her. Knuckles wrestled his hand back from Rouge.

Knuckles on the other hand was just a startled as well by June-Ra appearance, The only other Echidna he saw was Tikal but she was a spirit from the past and she resides in the Master emerald

This.. Was the first living breathing echidna he came across . Rouge noticed it as well.

" Yes she an echidna, quit you staring tough guy " she playful slaped knuckled on the back knocking him out of his train of thought.

" how can that be?" he asked " I'm the last remaining echidna, my species had been gone for over 400 years..."

" Maybe there are more than you thought" Rouge told him " you're just too stubborn to look" she winked.

Knuckles ignored her.

" We can discuss that later" Shadow spoke up.

" He's right" June-Ra joined the conversation " we need to stop Mephiles before he could do any real damage".

* * *

 **Knuckles reunites with Team dark... and with June-Ra...yeah i think you can predict what i'm planing...**

 **And camo of Masonic and his wife Penelope from AOSTH!**


	7. The Dark palace revival!

_**Days have passed since Nefret was found by Sinbad. She told him of her tale and why she ran away, The Bandit at first wanted to toss her out but he took pity on her and allowed her to stay.**_

 _ **Nefret allowed him to sell her gold arm bands, the gold cuff that held her wings together, anything to shed away her past.**_

 _ **Nefret learn to keep house for him when he was away, she of course couldn't cook so he would have to teach her.**_

 _ **As time went by the two were growing fond of eachother company.. To the point they were falling in love!**_

 _ **...**_

A ruin build layed in the middle of the desert. Mephiles appeared before the building, he stepped inside

" My palace..." he ran his hand along the wall " what has become of my home?" he walked further reaching the deserted throne room, bugs, and mice quickly scattered as the hedgehog walked in the room, he reached the throne, sitting down he realize the room was cold.

the hedgehog focus on his power, his appearance changed, his nose vanished, the white in his eyes turned red, and his quills begun growing large chucks of crystals.

His finger became razor sharp, he summoned energy within him and released it.

The walls began to grow large crystal shafts, the grown begun to shake, The palace began to reform, the peice that were missing were replaced with crystal walls

soon a bright light emerged into the sky and engulfed the building, the light disappeared and the palace was back into it's former glory.

Mephiles walked out on the balcony, he noticed how bare the land was

" I'm going to need slaves.." he said, he begun to summon clones he turn to his clones " go find me some slaves" he commanded, the clones obeyed and were off.

The hedgehog peered out into the desert " I will build a statue to honor my return.. The world shall know to fear me!" he laughed.

* * *

 **Mephiles plans to enslave the world...And build a statue of himself... can Team dark plus Knuckles stop Mephiles before things get worse!**


	8. The passing of Nefret

_**Seasons have passed, those seasons turned into months.**_

 _ **Nefret has changed not only physically but she had matured as well. She and Sinbad had made it official. The bat looked down at her figure, placed her hand over her torso she was indeed was pregnant with child.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **A cry was herd in the small home of Sinbad and Nefret. A baby was born, the proud father held his child for the first time. Nefret watched them and smiled with pride.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **As the weeks went by Nefret grew weak, giving birth had really put a strain on her, one night she looked into her lover's eyes and told him he life was coming to and end.**_

 _ **Sinbad didn't want to believe it, he held her hand into his.**_

 _ **" No my love, you can't, what about..."**_

 _ **Nefret silenced him with her finger to his lips**_

 _ **" Please Sinbad, don't grieve for me, raise our child with love... I feel my time growing short, I love both of you..." her eyes rolled back and she closed them the final time.**_

 _ **Sinbad was heartbroken , he held his beloved in his arm the final time, the moment was interrupted by a cry.**_

 _ **the Echidna let Nefret go and he walked over to the basket he reached in and picked up his child**_

 _ **" Hush my little one" he said rocking the child in his arms The baby stop crying. " I'm here" he said.**_

 _ **Sinbad continued to comfort his tiny daughter!**_

 _ **...**_

" Huh what?" June-Ra spoke up, She along with Team dark plus Knuckles were inside a tent

" Sinbad" Knuckles spoke " this Mephiles guy called me Sinbad , do you know anything about him?"

" Sinbad..." Jun-Ra thought about it " I can't recall but the name does sound familiar"

" Well we can talk about it tomorrow" Rouge said then she yawned " I'm tired" she shoved Shadow, Knuckles and Omega out of the tent.

" Good night boys" she closed the flap.

Knuckles and Shadow walked away while Omega went into standby mode . The two mobian male looked up at the night sky.

" I got a bad feeling about this" Knuckles spoke.

" for once I agree" Shadow told him " but that June-Ra, She's hiding something, I just know it!"

" I know what you mean" Knuckle said " I mean, she's the first echidna that I've seen.. Aside from Tikal, this one is alive and not a spirit from the master emerald" the echidna sighed " maybe Rouge is right! Maybe there are other echidna's and I just have been out to see them"

/ / / / /

Inside the tent Rouge and June-Ra were sharing, the white Echidna was having trouble sleeping.

 _Sharp whip echoed in the dark halls, a child screaming, Mephiles stood before her_

 _" I'm sorry..." the child cried.. I'm sorry!" She huddled into the corner , Mephiles didn't listen he lifted up the whip_

 _CRACK!_

Jun-Ra woke up sweating, just what was that all about?

" Hey" Rouge stirred from her sleep " keep it down over there..." the two girls felt the ground under them shake.

Shadow and Knuckles who slept outside felt it too and they stood up trying not to lose balance.

Rouge and June-Ra came out of the tent hoing the two males would know.

Omega started to wake up but with the ground shaking he did wake up in time and his head hit against a rock damaging his head.

the Mobian girls walked over to Shadow and Knuckles, a bright light emitted into the sky , the light exploded , the four mobian shield their eyes from the bight light. as the light faded they saw a glow in the distance.

the bright glow emitted from the palace, it walls covered in crystals. While Shadow Rouge and Knuckles took in the sight. June-Ra backed away in fear!

* * *

 **there's** **more to June-Ra then we** **believe! What is she afraid of and what was her dream all about!**


	9. Kidnapped!

_**Sinbad adjusted to his life without Nefret. it has been a few days since she died, her body was buried under the shade of the only tree that grew next to his small house.**_

 _ **Sinbad found it a bit difficult to raise a child but he slowly got the hang of it.**_

 _ **The red echidna started to grow his own food since he could no longer go and steal or sell without leaving his daughter behind.**_

 _ **as he tended to his garden rocks were thrown in at his home, windows breaking. The echidna stood on his feet preparing to fight.**_

 _ **He was surrounded by clones! Sinbad was out numbered but he had to keep calm. The clones didn't attack instead the moved aside revealing their master.**_

 _ **Mephiles was in his crystal form, he slowly approached the echidna.**_

 _ **" Who... Who are you?" the Echidna asked.**_

 _ **" I should be asking you that..." Mephiles spoke " altho do you recognize this?" he held up a pendent. Sinbad indeed recognized it, it was Nefret's and he sold it. then he started to recognize the crystal hedgehog, it was Mephiles!.**_

 _ **" What makes you think that I..." Then Sinbad daughter started to cry, The Echidna froze hoping Mephiles wouldn't notice.**_

 _ **...But he did!**_

 _ **Mephiles turned to one of the clones and pointed at the house. the clone nodded and moved so swiftly he phased through Sinbad. The clone returned to it master side holding the bundle in it's arms.**_

 _ **" S...Stop!" Sinbad cried out " D..Don't hurt her"**_

 _ **" I won't" Mephiles said " in exchange you tell me what you know about this" he held up the pendant " WHERE IS NEFRET!"**_

 _ **" Sinbad daughter cried even louder, Mephiles voice was frightening her.**_

 _ **" She..." Sinbad step aside revealing the grave " she's dead...she died I gave her a proper funeral, and took her jewelry to sell..." He told the demon.**_

 _ **Mephiles saw the grave , he lowered the pendent in his grasp.**_

 _ **" Your lying" Mephiles hissed. Mephiles turn to the clone holding the screaming infant, the hedgehog held out one of his sharp fingers " you better tell me the truth or I'll end your child life right here!"**_

 _ **" NO!" Sinbad charged but two of the clones held him back.**_

 _ **" You're hiding something" Mephiles accused " there's more to your story, out with it or else!" he pointed to the baby in the clones arms.**_

 _ **" Alright!" Sinbad cried out " I met Nefret when she was in the desert, I took her in my home, she and I lived together... Then... we fell in love with each other... In your clones arms is her's and mines daughter... Nefret died a week after she was born" Sinbad let tears fall from his face.**_

 _ **Mephiles looked back at the baby, he started to see part of Nefret in her. He was outrage that his queen dare have a child with another.**_

 _ **" Kill him" he commanded the clones. Sinbad mouth gap open at t what Mephiles said.**_

 _ **" Wait.. No!" Sinbad fought the clones that held him, he cried out for his daughter as he fought them.**_

 _ **" You can't take her, she's all I have left" Sinbad marched closer to Mephiles. Mephiles had his back turn and the one clone holding his daughter followed its master back to the chariot Mephiles rode in.**_

 _ **Sinbad pulled a dagger from his side and prepared to stab Mephiles in the back but one clone appeared before its master and ran its sharp fingers into Sinbad stomach.**_

 _ **The Echidna drop his weapon and stumbled backwards.**_

 _ **" You took what is mine" Mephiles spoke to the dying echidna , and now I shall take what is your's! Consider this an even trade!"**_

 _ **" N...No" Sinbad fell to his knees " I beg of you please... Please don't take my daughter!"**_

 _ **" As of today" Mephiles approached " she's no longer your child" He kicked Sinbad in the stomach. The Echidna gasp as he collapsed to the ground, blood poured out from his body. The echidna clawed his fingers into the ground.**_

 _ **" No..." he gasp, he spit up blood, he watched as Mephiles went back and got on to the chariot.**_

 _ **the Echidna fought o stay alive, he got to his knees, he used his hands to keep himself up. On fours he watched as the clones vanished and Mephiles flicking the reins on his horses and they took off.**_

 _ **" JUNE-RA!" Sinbad cried out then he fell over, his eyes closing for the last time.**_

 _ **...**_

June-Ra backed away, she brought her hands to her head, something inside of her made cry out in pain.

 _Memories, faint memories of Mephiles, he would find her hiding, she would beg for forgiveness but he would beat her for being disobedient. her back would sting as the sharp whip crack at her._

 _" Stop please!" She would cry._

" June-Ra... June-Ra!" Knuckles called her name, the white Echidna open her eyes, Knuckles hands were on her shoulder " you alright?"

" Uh... I...I.." the Echidna eyes started to pool up with water.

" June-Ra" Shadow spoke approaching her " enough is enough, you hiding something, I felt it the moment we met, out with it!" Shadow threaten.

" Shadow enough" Knuckles called to her defense " why do you have to be so rude to her?"

" Stay out of this Knuckles" Shadow growled " that echidna hasn't been truthful with us so I'm giving her the chance to either tell us or I'll have her come with us and we'll have Mephiles tell us who she really is!"

" NO!" June -Ra cried out " please Shadow don't! I'll tell " she shivered.

" June-Ra" Knuckles placed a comforting hand on her shoulder " it's alright I'm here" he told her.

June-Ra smiled at Knuckles , she looked over to Shadow and Rouge " ok...As Shadow figured I've kept a secret from all of you...I'm from 500 years ago, I was kidnapped by Mephiles and forced to be a slave for him!"

* * *

 **Dun dun DUN!**

 **Who saw that coming?**


	10. Forbidden secrets!

_**Young 8 year old June-Ra held a lit torch as she wondered the giant halls of the palace. her curiosity brought her to a dark room.**_

 _ **peeking in the little echidna looked to her left then right, she entered the room, she looked up at the wall before her.**_

 _ **Two bats were carved along the wall, one was a male bat, he was white and his eyes were gold, standing next to him was a female bat, she was cream colored and her eyes were turquoise. and by her side was a little female white bat with the same eyes as the cream colored.**_

 _ **The male bat wore a crown just like Mephiles. June-Ra begun to suspect that Mephiles is not the true ruler of the land.**_

 ** _Before_** _ **she could read any further a hand clapped on her shoulder. The Echidna child turned dropping her torch. it was Mephiles!**_

 _ **" What are you doing here June-Ra!" he asked " This room is forbidden to all" He grab her by her tiny arm and threw her aside.**_

 _ **" No...Please!" June-Ra scooted away from him but she saw him pull out the whip.**_

 _ **" NO!" June-Ra cried and she turned facing away!**_

 _ **CRACK!**_

 _ **June-Ra screamed as the whip hit her, she was hit 3 times.**_

 _ **" GO!" Mephiles yelled " and never let me catch you in here again!" June-Ra scrambled to her feet and fled the room.**_

 _ **The little echidna child hid behind a tall pillar, she watched as Mephiles exited the room, her eyes widen as she saw him perform some dark magic and the room was sealed off with a crystal wall.**_

 _ **Then she watch him walked away. What was in that room and why did Mephiles want her to stay out?**_

...

" Ever since that day... Mephiles would constantly keep his eyes on me" June-Ra explain her adventure when she was 8 " he was hiding a big secret and he didn't want me to find out"

" But..." Knuckles spoke up " How are you still alive?... That was over 500 years ago and you look like you're 16"

" I've been cursed" June-Ra explained " I was cursed with immortality" she took off her glasses and wiped her eye " I can't die even if I wanted too..." she cried.

Shadow reached out and snatched her glasses away, he crushed them in his hand

" Shadow what the hell" Rouge spoke up.

" Nothings wrong with her eyesight" Shadow said " these glasses are fake!"

" Well you don't have to be so rude" Knuckles spoke up, he was standing next to June-Ra " you been nothing but a real jerk to her! "

Shadow looked over to June-Ra, she indeed looked very upset, Knuckles was comforting her. Shadow realized what he been doing, he was being rude.

" You're right" shadow admitted. Rouge came over and patted him on the shoulder

" Good boy" she teased " keep this up and maybe we'll go get you an icecream" Shadow just glared at her.

" Any way, June-Ra do you know how we can stop Mephiles?" he asked.

" I only know how to reseal him, killing him is a whole new story.. He has god like powers" the white echidna told him.

" But... I believe the secret to defeating him for good has to be in that room he sealed away from me!"

* * *

 **Just who were those bats in that room? and why does Mephiles not want June-Ra to find out?**


	11. The Curse!

_**" June-Ra" Mephiles voice called. " come out. come out wherever you are?" he searched the halls for her.**_

 _ **June-Ra was hidding behind a huge potted plant, Mephiles has snuck into her chambers, the moment she saw his shadow cast along the wall the little Eehidna made a run for it.**_

 _ **What could he want from her this time? what did she do? She did her daily chores but now this was terifiying.**_

 _ **then she felt someone grab her by the arm, it was a clone.**_

 _ **Mephiles herd her scream, the clone approached its master holding June-Ra against her will. " Let me go!" she screamed " please let me go!"**_

 _ **Mephiles approached the child, he cup her small chin in his hand making her look up at him.**_

 _ **" do i frighten you?" he asked. June-Ra di was to scared to answer. Mephiles turn to the clone " Bring her to the chamber he commanded"**_

 _ **Mephiles turned and started to walk, the clone followed while June-Ra kept screaming. unaware to the three of them, Masonic was watching the whole thing, he then quietly slipped away.**_

 _ **/ / /**_

 _ **Masonic entered his home, Penelope was holding a tired five year old hedgehog boy, he had the same blue fur like his father but had that patch of blond hair on his head just like his mother.**_

 _ **" Masonic" Penelope whispered " I just got Upton to fall asleep!" but it was too late, The little hedgehog child open his eyes.**_

 _ **" F..Father.." he squeaked. Masonic walked over to his son.**_

 _ **" Shh Upton" he said " go back to sleep" he lifted his son out of his mother's arms and brought him to their bedroom, he placed the little hedgehog on the large bed and tucked him in, Upton snuggled into his pillow as Masonic stoke his son's hair.**_

 _ **" Masonic" Penelope spoke from the doorway, The blue hedgehog took the candle by the bed side and he along with his wife exit the bedroom.**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **" it's Mephiles" Masonic explained" ever since Nefret ran away, he gone crazy and now he hidden away a child" he told his wife. Penelope gasp covering her mouth.**_

 _ **" I suspect that child is Neferet's and he keeping the truth from her" Masonic walked over to the window of his home " Me and some other plan to end Mephiles!"**_

 _ **" No" Penelope said " I can't allow you to do it!" Masonic approach his wife, he cup her cheek in his hand.**_

 _ **" I know you won't like it but I can't allow him to beat us, that's why when the time come you must take outron and flee Mobigypt"**_

 _ **" Oh.. Masonic" the pink hedgehog started to cry, the blue hedgehog embraced his wife comforting her telling her everything is going to be alright.**_

 _ **/ / / /**_

 _ **June-Ra was taken to a dark chamber, a table was held in the middle, she was placed down on the table, another clone walked over and help pinned her down, once there had her still crystal bars emerge strapping her down.**_

 _ **" NO! PLEASE STOP!" she screamed. them Mephiles appeared before her.**_

 _ **" Wh.. what do you plan to do to me?" she asked.**_

 _ **" What I plan to do?" Mephiles held up a lime green stone " why my dear you going to be immortal!" he placed the stone on a gold plate one of his clone held the gold plate " once you reach the age of 16 you stop aging for good" he patted her on the head. litte June-Ra struggled form the binds.**_

 _ **" Not only will you be immortal but your life will be bounded by mine so if you even try to kill me you'll die as well" he told her. " and you can't kill yourself, try and you'll be resurrected" He chuckled**_

 _ **June-Ra struggled from the bounds as Mephiles summoned lighting from the sky the lightning zapped the line green stone. Mephiles started to speak some weird chant as a vortex started to circle them.**_

 _ **June-Ra screamed as the electricity from the stone zap both of them. The Echidna child fainted from the curse being put on her. the last thing she remembered from that terrifying night was Mephiles laughter.**_

 _ **...**_

Mephiles clones have returned gathering mobians of all ages , male and females of all species. Children held onto their mothers as the clone kept them from escaping.

Among the captured was Sonic! He didn't like what was going on. the Mephiles appeared before the captured mobians.

" My fellow slaves" he spoke " you will do as I say and you will build my statue in my honor"

" Were not slaves!" a male lion called out, his wife tried to silence him but the lion refused " you can't just capture us and expect us to follow your olders you sick freak!" he point at him.

Mephiles ignored the Lion's harsh words, instead the demon hedgehog summon clones to suround the tow lions, the lion's wife was held back, the lion tired to rescue his wife but tow more clone restrain him, the pulled his arms away from his body and held them.

Mephiles appeared before the lion. " NO!" his wife screamed please don't hurt him!"

Sonic moved among the crowd just to see what was going on. Mephiles walked behind the lion and pulled out a whip. he pulled back his arm.

SNAP!

the whip tore against the lion's back.

" JACOB!" the lioness screamed " please stop.." she cried in pain, she was pregnant, the clone let her go as she held her stomach.

Mephiles looked over to the lioness who cried out, the clones let Jacob go, the lion rushed to his wife's side.

" Wendy" he comfort her " are you alright?"

" Yes.. but.." she cried wrapping her arms around her husband " my love... please don't scare me like that ever again..." she cried.

" I won't my darling... I won't"

Mephiles approached the two, Jacob held his wife in his arms hoping the hedgehog wouldn't dare touch her.

" This is only the beginning" Mephiles said " you have been warned, next time you defy me... Your wife will pay the price!" he walked away from the scared couple.

" Hear me now, you will obey my every command, fail to do so then your loved one will be punished!"

Children gasped, as the mother pulled them aside. Mephiles' clones begun to round up the capture mobians while one of them created one huge building to keep them locked up in.

Sonic was shoved in as well, He had to escape before things got worse for the innocent!

* * *

 **looks like Sonic is thrown into the mess! Will Sonic be able to save the captured mobians?**

 **3 more chapter left my fellow readers!**


	12. Plans And Changes

**This... This is going to be one huge Chapter!**

 **and some out of character-ness...**

* * *

 _ **Masonic snuck around tin the small village, he was careful not to be caught, being super fast the blue hedgehog approach one house, looking to his left and right he knocked on the door.**_

 _ **" Quick" the voice spoke on the other side of the door, Masonic slipped inside and the door was slam shut.**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **" You are taking a great risk to meet us at this time of night!" a lavender feline cat spoke. she was dressed in torn brown robe, sitting at a table was a grey male hedgehog he has 5 distinctive quills sticking from his head.**_

 _ **the female had deep golden eyes while the male hedge's eyes were bright yellow like the sun.**_

 _ **" Lapis" Masonic spoke to the cat " please forgive me as you husband I need to talk.**_

 _ **the cat looked over to her husband " very well"she walked from the table " Horus please don't stay up to late, we are to report in the morning"**_

 _ **" Don't worry Lapis" Horus told his wife. Lapis sighed and exit the living area and headed to the bedroom.**_

 _ **" Is this about..." Horus asked once hear his wife was out of ear sight " the scepter ?"**_

 _ **" Yes" Masonic spoke " I gotten wind that merchant called Ali-Baba that in the deep temple a scepter that can seal away any evil it touches, before he died Ammon has the said relic burried with in his chamber" He pulled out a small scroll and laid it on the table " I'm fast enough to go and look for the scepter..." The hedgehog removed his head**_ ** _piece_**

 _ **" Poor Ammon and his beloved wife Cleo...They were the kindness people to ever live"**_

 _ **" I know... Then that Mephiles guy came in and usurp the throne.. Even taking their..."**_

 _ **Horus heard something scatter outside. the two hedgehog men peer out the window.**_

 _ **" You better go" Hocus said " If you're caught they may go after Penelope and Upton" the grey hedgehog warned.**_

 _ **" I will" Masonic said " thank you my friend, and with my word I'll set us free from Mephiles!"**_

 _ **the Hedgehog peaked outside then slipped away into the night.**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **June-Ra was now posted to be next to the throne for the day, Mephiles would have some of his clone duel each other for entertainment.**_

 _ **this was entirely new, she was a bit scared being this close to the Pharaoh. Her ankle was chained up next to the throne. Jun-Ra careful looked at Mephiles crown, did it have something to do with that lime green stone that was embedded into the crown?**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **the Next night, Masonic, along with Penelope and Upton were making their way beyond the border of the slave village.**_

 _ **Lapis had a camel with a cart attached to it, Lapis was to help take Penelope and Upton out of Mobigypt. Penelope understood why this was to be done but Upton was upset.**_

 _ **" Don't cry my son" Masonic told her " you need to be brave and take care of your mother, can you do that for me?"**_

 _ **" But... F..Father" the little hedgehog silently sob " why can't you come with us?"**_

 _ **" I want to, but I'm needed here" he said " I have to stay and help the others, it wouldn't be right to leave them behind" he held his son " don't worry I'll come and see you when the other mobians are free!"**_

 _ **"...Ok.." the little hedgehog squeaked. Masonic handed his son over to his wife, she put him in the cart, Penelope turn to face her husband one last time, they kissed and she climbed into the cart with her son.**_

 _ **Lapis threw a tarp over them and she took a crop and patted the camels hide. the camel responded and the cart was pulled.**_

 _ **Masonic watched as the cart got farther and farther away. the hedgehog then turned his back on the desert, Horus walked over to him holding a special box, the silver color hedgehog opened the box, inside was a white crystal scepter with angels wings**_

 _ **The scepter of the heavens, they call it, it a powerful artifact that can seal away any devil it comes in contact.**_

 _ **" I hope this works" Horus said. Masonic p grabbed hold of the object and held it in his hands.**_

 _ **" For the sake of my family, and all of Mobigypt... We pray to the heavens to help us in our darkest hour!" Masonic held the scepter and the two hedgehog turn their gaze towards the place where the dark Pharaoh resides.**_

 _ **...**_

Sonic paced around in the building all the mobians were shoved into, Jacob and Wendy were off in a corner by themselves, Wendy was resting while her husband stayed by her side.

Sonic needed a plan, he was the only one fast enough to get help, he saw one of the small children poking part of a wall. He walked over to them.

" What you little guys doing?" He asked. one child a black cat turn to the hedgehog.

" This wall" he said pushing at it " it's sounds different from the rest" he tapped his knuckles on the wall.

" let me see" Sonic squatted down, he tapped his knuckles on one part of the wall, then he knocked the part where the kitten pointed. it was indeed different. .. Their a week spot in the structure.

" Alright stand back " Sonic spoke, taking a step back the kitten did as well, sonic lifted his foot up and gave the weak wall a big kick

... A crack appeared, sonic smirked, that what he hoped for.

/ / / /

June-Ra, along with Shadow, rouge and Knuckles were driving down in the Deseret in the jeep. the four were heading towards thew crystal palace when they saw the large stone tower.

" What's that?" Knuckles asked.

" Oh no... " June-Ra gasped " it's the slave tower!"

" Slave tower?" Shadow asked

" Yes..." the white echidna confirmed " in the past the slave tower was a place where Mephiles would gather mobains and lock them in their, it was used as a torture chamber but I'm guessing he's using it as a holding point for captured mobains!" she jerked the wheel changing directions ans the jeep speed towards the tower

" Sorry for the change of plans but we gonna have to free them!"

/ / / /

Sonic continued to beat on the weak wall but nothing happened, he's not giving up, the hedgehog kept punching the wall until his knuckles on his hands started to bleed.

...

June-Ra, and the other parked behind the tower, they walked along the wall hopping to find a weak point or a window but Knuckles spotted the crack in the wall. The red echidna smirked and approached the weak wall, pulling back his hand, Knuckles gave the wall a punch, the tower shook a bit and the weak wall crumbled, then it fell creating a hole.

Knuckle smirked with delight but then he was surprised to see who was in the tower.

Sonic was just a shocked as well, the echidna and hedgehog approached each other

" What are you doing here?" the both said at the same time.

" I along with these people were captured" sonic pointed to the scared mobains " are you alone?" He asked.

" F..Faker?" Shadow voice called, the dark male hedgehog stepped in, this made the captured mobians even more frighten due to his resemblance to Mephiles.

" What the..." he saw the mobains " just how many are in here?" he asked

" 250" Sonic said " shadow did you come here with G.U.N?" he asked. he got his answer when Rouge stepped in the building.

" Whoa talk about a party" she said, Sonic approached her.

"Rouge, can you contact G.U.N and tell them about this?" he asked. Rouge pulled out her radio and started to hone in on the rendezvous point they were station at.

As Rouge told them about the situation started to request back up Sonic took the radio out of her hands.

" Don't come any where near this place" Sonic spoke " this is Sonic, instead bring your back up to where you are, I'm going to bring the people to you guys, so you better have helicopter ready for when I arrive!"

" Sonic you crazy?" Knuckles spoke " you can't bring 250 people to them at once!"

" I know that's why I'll do it one at a time, except mothers with children, the blue hedgehog notice the jeep " you can use the jeep to help out as well"

" No we can't " June -Ra spoke up " that jeep has very little gas left, and we can't afford constant driving back and forth" she said.

Sonic understood, he looked over to the lion couple that were in the corner, Wendy look really exhausted, Jacob was by her side and refused to leave her.

" The jeep will be used once" he said " to get them out" he pointed to the lions.

the four nodded agreeing to Sonic plans " ok, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow I need you to stand guard while I start moving them" he turn to the captured mobains " don't be frighten, I'm going to get all of you out, so women and children first!"

with cooperation, Sonic was able to get all the mothers with their children out first and it took him 5 minuets, then he got the elderly and finally the men, the last mobains were the lions.

Jacob was about to help his wife up when Wendy gave out a shrike.

" Wendy darling?" the lion spoke " you alright?"

" Ah.." she put her hands on her stomach " N...No! " she felt liquid run down her inner thigh ".. Jacob it's the baby... the baby is coming!"

Sonic along with his friends were shocked of all the times this had to be the time to have a baby!

" Wendy are you sure?" Jacob asked " We have the jeep , we can drive you over to the rendezvous point and you can deliver the baby their"

" Ahhgrr.." Wendy couldn't get up " I.. I can't" she told him " I won't be able to hold that long, the baby want out!" she started to do her breathing.

Jacob turn to Rouge and June-Ra " please.. Do..do you know how to deliver a baby?" he asked. the two females shook their head, they never experience child birth before.

"this is not good" Jacob spoke, as he wife was preparing herself to give birth. Then Shadow stepped in front of the two lions.

" I'll do it " he said , this definitely was out of character for the dark hedgehog. he looked over to June-Ra " June-Ra do you have any blankets or a sleepy bag in the jeep trunk?"

" Uh let me check, she walked out of the tower and over to the jeep, opening the trunk she pulled out a first aid kit, and spare blankets, Knuckles helped out by pulling out the spare sleeping bag.

" Here" she said handing over the items. Shadow took them, he carefully approached the lion couple, Jacob didn't trust him but the hedgehog ignored him and opened the sleeping bag up to get Wendy comfortable.

the extra blanket was placed over the lioness legs.

" A..Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jacob asked.

" ... No..." Shadow answered honestly. the lion quickly stood forward of his wife.

" You sick" he growled " you just want a free peep at her! Well I'm going to wait till we get a real professional to help us!"

" J...Jacob!" Wendy called, June-Ra had the lioness prop against the wall, the echidna was by her right " P.. Please... Trust him..AH!" The lion was by her side again, she looked up to Shadow.

" It's alright" she said " I..I trust you" she told him.

Shadow sighed he turned on his communicator " Agent Shadow reporting an emergency"

"... _What the emergency Shadow"_ a voice called on the other line.

" You may be wondering where are the last of the hostages, well turns out they'll be total of 251, one of them went into labor, put the team medic on the line" he commanded.

... A few seconds later a woman's voice spoke " _Hello_ " she spoke up " _I heard I was needed_ "

" Yes" Shadow answer, " the remaining hostages are with me and one of them a female, has went into labor, we can't move her and we can't wait for a doctor, I volunteer to help deliver, I need you to guild me" he explained.

" _... Understood... but we'll be sending back up to you as we speak_ " she said " _now Shadow listen to me very carefully, I need you to to check how far along she is, your gonna have to measure how many cm's she is_ "

Shadow understood, he kneeled down before the lioness, the first aid kid was placed next to him, he reached in and pulled out some latex gloves and put them on " Ok you may not be comfortable but I'm instructed to check to see if your dilated" he told them in the calmest way he can. He turn to Knuckles, Rouge and Sonic.

" Knuckles, Rouge stand guard" he commanded " Sonic backup is being sent , go and meet them halfway" he told him.

" He reached under the blanket to feel down their, _... 10 cm_ he pulled her hand out, he turn to the communicator " 10 " he reported.

" _she's fully_ _dilated_! " the woman on the communicator responded _" ok this is it, she should have the first contraction in..._ "

Shadow told the lioness that she can push.

...

Screaming could be heard in the empty tower, Jacob hand was starting to throb from his wife's grip. June-Ra pulled out a cloth and canister of water and help cool of the lioness as the process was burning her up!.

/

Meanwhile Sonic was out in the opening waiting for a truck to come his way, he her a buzz and pulled out the radio Rouge handed to him.

" Sonic!" a voice cried it was Tails!.

" Tails sorry little buddy I've been caught up with something" he said.

" Sonic the emerald" Tails spoke " The Chaos emeralds are gone!" he cried out " even the one I had!"

" WHAT!" Sonic cried out " Who took them?"

" These strange creatures" Tails said " They look just like Shadow only they seem like they are made from molten rock and crystals"

Sonic realized it was the same creatures that ambushed him and brought him along with the other mobians to be slaves.

 _I better warn Shadow!_ Sonic deiced he couldn't wait half way and instead speed down to the G.U.N rendezvous

/ / /

Meanwhile Wendy was growing exhausted Shadow kept calm as he saw the head peeking out, tiny little ears could be seen.

/

Mephiles walked into his chambers, he walked over to a table and pulled back a cloth, resting on the table were the Chaos emeralds.

" With the emeralds" he held up the green one " no one can..." He heard screaming in the distance. he put the emerald back and walked out of his chambers.

...

Out side he peered over to the slave tower, he saw the jeep parked along side of it " someone is trying to free my slaves!, with a snap of his fingers clones emerged! He pointed to the slave tower and the clones headed towards it.

/ / /

" Ok " Shadow said " the head is almost out, now in the next few minuets I wan to you give one final..." a shrike was heard outside.

Knuckles and Rouge prepared themselves for an attack, June-Ra's jeep was blown away like a toy car.

Clones surrounded the bat and the echidna " looks like were gonna have to work together Knuckie" she suggested

" Don't get comfortable Bat girl!" He told her and the two braced themselves for the attack.

/

Shadow heard the commotion outside of the tower, Mephiles must of discovered them, He turn back to the frighten lions " don't worry, focus on you child" he told them " now get ready to give the last push!"

Wendy felt it, she pushed as hard as she could, she screamed and roared at the same time. Her husband showed his support.

...

...

MEW!

MEW!

A cried was heard. June-Ra held out an extra blanket and proceed to wrap the little crying cub in it.

Shadow fell on his back side with relief " it's a boy" he told them.

June-Ra handed the little bundle over to the parents. Wendy took her newborn son in her arms " hello my little baby boy" she spoke. the cub still had some blood all over him but the baby soon stop crying, the cries turned into soft whimpers.

" He's so beautiful" Wendy complemented " look he's got your nose!" she pointed out. Jacob was about to thank Shadow for helping but the hedgehog was gone, then they heard a cry from outside

" CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow held a bolt of pure energy in his hand and thrust it at one of the clones, the clones disintegrated.

The two lions couldn't believe someone like him help deliver their baby. Suddenly a truck came rolling into sight,

" Looks like I'm late!" Sonic leaped out off the truck and homed in on the clones. While the clones were distracted with the battle, June- Ra signaled the trunk to park up near the blown up hole.

Two humans came out, the had a stretcher and they went inside of the made hole. The two humans helped the lioness get on and they cared the new family back into the truck. with the lions secured the drove off into the horizon.

All the captive mobains were now in G.U.N hands. They did it! Rouge, Knucklles, Shadow and Sonic continued to fight of the clones when they herd a scream.

Mephiles stood before them, in his grasp was June-Ra. " it's been along time My dear" he said.

The others stopped fighting and faced Mephiles. the white Echidna tried to get away but Mephiles grip was strong.

" Why don't we all have a nice long chat!" The demon hedgehog suggested " after all , we've got some catching up to do!"

Four clone came up behind the heros and knocked them out!

* * *

 **Sorry for any spelling errors, for some reason the spell checker has been going on and off and it's very frustrating!**

 **So yeah... A lot happened in in this chapter!**

 **Horus and Lapis are indeed silver and Blaze's past lives XD**

 **...**

 **Mephiles has captured our heros! what going to happen to them?**

 **Find out next time!**


	13. Confronting the Dark Pharaoh

_**June- Ra was supposed to report to Mephiles but on her way she tripped and fell, she saw a dark shadow cast over her small body, looking up there stood Mephiles**_

 _ **" Is this why you're late?" he asked.**_

 _ **"I.. I'm sorry" June-Ra spoke " I..I didn't mean to " Before she could finished the demon lifted her up on her feet, she was confused but then she saw him reaching for the whip.**_

 _ **June-Ra backed away " No.. She cried " please don't" she fell on her back side. The hedgehog was coming closer to her.**_

 _ **Then two unknown figures entered the scene. June-Ra hope it wasn't any clone but instead it was Masonic and Horus.**_

 _ **June-Ra had never seen anyone else aside from Mephiles and his clones. Masonic notice the child, he was horrified to see that she was indeed scared, and the fact Mephiles was going to beat her.**_

 _ **" MEPHILES!" Masonic called to him " YOU REIGN OF TERROR HAS COME TO AN END!"**_

 _ **June-Ra saw that the Dark pharaoh was distracted, she quickly got to her feet and hid behind a tall pillar.**_

 _ **Mephiles had his eyes on Masonic, the dark hedgehog and the cobalt blue hedgehog stared down at each other.**_

 _ **Horus held out the Scepter of the Heavens. Mephiles cocked an eye.**_

 _ **" What that?" he asked.**_

 _ **" This" Masonic spoke " is the scepter of Heavens, it was hidden away with Ammon... THE MAN YOU STOLE HIS THRONE FROM!" Masonic curled up and charged at Mephiles, he hit him directly in the chest.**_

 _ **The Hedgehog gasp, but then a small scream came. June -Ra fell to her knees holding her chest.**_

 _ **" Wh..." Horus notice the child, the way she reacted to Mephiles blow. Mephiles then started to chuckle.**_

 _ **" Don't you see" he said " hurt me... And the child suffers as well, kill me and she'll dies too" he told them " you may think you kill a**_ ** _tyrant_** _ **, but in the end you also kill an innocent little girl"**_

 _ **Mephiles laughed seeing that Masonic, and Horus can't touch him**_

 _ **...**_

Sonic, Shadow , Knuckles and Rouge woke up, they were inside a cell, the walls around then had hieroglyphics. then the saw a white figure dressed in a cream colored dress, she wore gold arm bands around her arms.

" J...June-Ra" Knuckles asked. The figure nodded.

" I don't have much time" The Echidna spoke " He'll catch me" she slipped the key in the cell " I stole it from his chambers.." she was grabbed and tossed to the side. Mephiles stood before them.

"Well, well what do we have here" he spoke, he Glared at June-Ra, the echdina girl backed away, Mephiles turned his attention over to the four in the cell. He recognized Sonic.

" Masonic.." he spoke " looks like your little plan has failed!" he hissed.

" Masonic..." Sonic spoke " what you talking about?" he said.

" YOU AND THAT OTHER HEDGEHOG SEALED ME AWAY!" Mephiles yelled " NOW I'LL DO THE SAME TO YOU!" he gathered energy from within, the energy got bigger then he unleashed it.

The room changed, the cell disappeared, Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge atired changed, Shadow remained the same. the room they were in was the throne room.

Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge looked down at their new outfits, Rouge was dressed like she was a queen, Knuckles was dressed like a Bandit and Sonic was dressed like Masonic.

" Nefret" Mephiles spoke up He dedescended from the throne, June -Ra hid behind a pillar.

" You thought you got away?" Mephiles held up his hand " you think you could escape me by death!" his hand glowed, Rouge felt herself being pulled towards him, The bat fought off but was losing, Shadow reach in and held her by the waist pulling her back.

"S..Shadow!" The bat held on to him, Knuckles joined grabbing Shadow by his shoulder, as the two pulled Sonic prepared to change up and hit Mephiles, but June-Ra cried out for him to stop.

" Sonic don't" she said " it you hit him... I get hit as well" she explained, Mephiles stop pulling on Rouge making the three fall over.

Shadow held on to Rouge by her arms while the two look up at the demon hedgehog.

" Ah yes.. That right" he pulled June-Ra to his side " out life is bounded together" he said " you hurt me.. She gets hurt as well" he explain" then he went back to pulling Rouge, The bat was airborne, Shadow did his best but the force was strong and he lost his grip.

Rouge was sent back into the throne next to mephiles' the moment she was seated crystal like straps held her in place.

Mephiles suddenly appeared by her side " Now you will not escape me my dear Queen" he told her, he lifted his hand to touch her face.

" Mephiles!" Knuckle called out " let her go!"

" You would say that.. wouldn't you Sinbad!" Mephiles taunted " Remember.. She's mine, lonely desert bandits should never touch what is mine" he summoned a clone in front of Knuckles, Knuckle started to fight but then a few more clones were summoned behind him. the red echidna was surrounded.

Rouge pulled from her bond

" Reminds you of anything?" Mephiles spoke " Ah yes... This is how you beloved Sinbad died!"

" W..What?" Rouge asked.

...

Shadow didn't see June-Ra sneak up on him, she grab him by the shoulder and told him to get Sonic.

Shadow got Sonic, since Mephiles was distracted by Knuckles and his fight with the clones the three manage to sneak away from the throne room.

...

" What?" Sonic asked.

" You gonna have to kill him!" it's the only way"

" What about you?" Shadow asked " if he dies then you die"

"I know" the echidna told him " look I've lived way too long, I've should of died centuries ago , I don't belong in this world"

" Well" Shadow said " If we must, we'll do it"

" But the chaos emeralds" Sonic spoke up " Tails told me that the emeralds have disappeared" he said.

Emeralds... June-Ra remembered seeing those colorful gems somewhere..

 _8 year old June-Ra was on the table in the chamber Mephiles took her into, Each of Mephiles' clones held an emerald...He didn't create the lighting for the curse.. he used the emeralds!_

" Thats is!" June-Ra spoke " He used the emeralds to make me immortal... and I think I know where he's keep them!..."

* * *

 **looks like the battle has begun! and there's more to June-Ra's curse than meets the eye?**

 **2 more chapter left!**


	14. End of Darkness

**Warning...A character will die...**

* * *

 _ **Mephiles laughed as the two hedgehog plans were ruined.**_

 _ **" Don't give up!" June-Ra called out , she approached the two hedgehogs " please you should never give up, thiers always hope..."**_

 _ **" SILENCE!" Mephiles backhanded her in the face, the echidna child screamed and was thrown back hitting her head, she was out cold.**_

 _ **" Mephiles!" Masonic called out " how dare you hit a child!"**_

 _ **" Child need to learn her place and to never talk back to her pharaoh!" Mephiles said, he then released a blinding light, his appearance changed, he was now in his crystal demon form.**_

 _ **" A coward who steals is never worthy of the throne, you nothing but a fake!" Masonic called to him.**_

 _ **" I be silence if I were you" Mephiles called out to him " unless you want you precious Penelope to die!"**_

 _ **"W..What!" Masonic asked, his eyes widen in fear for his family.**_

 _ **" Don't think I've not notice, you smuggled your wife and son out of here, and as we speak I've sent clones to go after them and kill them!"**_

 _ **" NO!" Masonic screamed, the blue hedgehog prepared to attack but two clone appeared and held the hedgehog down.**_

 _ **" You monster, I'll kill you!" he cried. Mephiles laughed, he made a large Crystal slab appear before them " now let us see what my clones have found!" the demon made the crystal slab reflect before them, they brought to a scene of a desert with a camel pulling a cart.**_

 _ **/ / /**_

 _ **Lapis was keeping an eye out for any followers as she tread on in the desert she heard shrikes. to her shock Clones were closing in on them.**_

 _ **" Oh no they don't!" the cat slap the hide of the camel hard to make it go faster. Penelope and Upton lost balance in the cart.**_

 _ **" Mother" the hedgehog child cried out.**_

 _ **" It's alright my son!" Penelope told him " were just having a bump in the roade Lapis knows what she's doing.**_

 _ **Lapis looked back the clones were still following them Lapis realise she had to make a choice, letting go of the reins the feline back flipped off the camel and drew a dagger hidden on her belt. the Camel continued going in the direction it was designated to go in.**_

 _ **" I'm your opponent!" the cat cried and ran towards the clones!**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **" LAPIS!" Horus cried out he tried to run toward the crystal slab but he was blocked off by the clones. the grey hedgehog backed away.**_

 _ **" Fine" he held up the scepter he started to make a chant**_

 _ **"obsignatum in spiritu immundo sceptrum ades caeli imperium (evil spirit be sealed in this scepter,heavens lend me your power! )"**_

 _ **The scepter started to glow in his hand "vel omnis penitus malum hic meus vocationis! (rid of all evil hear my call!)"**_

 _ **But sadly one of the clones stabbed the hedgehog in the stomach. Horus gasp and step back, he brought his hand to his side, blood was dripping on the polish floors.**_

 _ **Horus vision became blurry, he fell to his knees "..L...La..Lapis" he coughed up blood then he fell on his stomach, his blood soaking the floor.**_

 _ **" NO!" Masonic cried and rushed to his side, it was too late Horus was dead! the scepter on the other hand still glowed, Masonic knew what he had to do, he took the scepter and stood on his feet.**_

 _ **Lifting it up, The heavens light shown bright eliminated the clones.**_

 _ **Mephiles backed away as he revert from his demon form back into his hedgehog form. The heavens light grew stronger. Mephiles was losing his form and he started to melt into a puddle of darkness.**_

 _ **"faciem tuam in tenebris deínceps!( face your fate darkness shall vanish!)" Masonic spread his arms out and the scepter floated in the air"**_

 _ **" NO!" Mephiles cried out and he was starting to get drawn into the scepter " I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!" He screamed " FROM THIS DAY FORTH I SHALL HAUNT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY FOR ALL ETERNITY!"**_

 _ **and with that a bright light flashed, the scepter finished, the heavenly glow turned dark purple and a purple-ish orae covered the scepter.**_

 _ **Masonic stood as the Scepter floated in his hands, Mephiles was Sealed away never to return**_

...

Mephiles laughed as Knuckles was getting beaten by the clones, the two clones grabbed the Echidna by the arms and pinned him against a pillar , the clones turned into cuffs and held him in place.

Knuckle tugged against his binds but the crystal chain was too strong for him to break, plus he was growing weak.

" Well, is this all the mighty Sinbad is to be?" Mephles spoke " the one who couldn't protect his own daughter!"

" Daughter?" Knuckles asked.

/

What Mephiles didn't know was that June-Ra was sneaking around the throne room, she let Sonic and Shadow go retrieve the Emeralds while she stalled for time.

/

" Don't play dumb with me Sinbad, I have her under my grasp..But now" He looked over to Rouge " now that Nefret is in my life again I have no need for your disgrace of a child" he turn to the Lone pillar " am I right ... June-Ra!"

June-Ra was caught.. but now she was confused...Mephiles told her about how her parents abandoned her and he took her in but that was all a lie, She was in fact the long lost daughter of Nefret.

the white Echdina came out from her hiding spot, she approached the throne.

" You... You lied to me!" she called out " you told me my parent abandon me, when in fact I was the rightful heir!" she screamed!

" What are you going to do about it?" Mephiles spoke, the demon hedgehog disappeared then reappeared behind her " after all I can simply kill you!"

" Did you forget" the Echidna quickly backed away from him " you cast me with immortality. I can't die!"

" Yes...if any one else tries to kill you but I... I can" his hand turned into sharp razor crystal fingers " time to end what Nefret has brought into this pathetic world!" he charged at her.

" JUNE-RA!" Knuckles called while he watched the Echidna avoid Mephiles sharp hand.

/ / / /

Meanwhile Sonic and Shadow ere running down the hall when clone showed up blocking the way, Shadow summoned his chaos spear and thew it at them, the clone evaded the strike. The black hedgehog skid to a halt

" Go" he called to Sonic " go one without me, I'll by you time!" he had the clone focus on him. Sonic understood and continued on while Shadow fought the clones.

/ / / / /

June-Ra was running out of hiding places, she could barely have time to scramble to her feet while Mephiles kept trying to stab her.

The Echidna fell on her side, as Mephiles hovered over her, he had her pinned on the floor.

" Enjoy the after life !" he raised his hand. June-Ra kicked Mephiles in the stomach forcing him off, of course damaged to him damaged to her, as she got up she felt the effects as well.

she fell on her knees next to the pillar Knuckles was pinned against.

" June-Ra are you alright?" the red echidna asked.

" Yeah..." The female spoke getting to her feet, she took a step forwards but then fell into Knuckles.

" S..Sorry" she said. Mephiles remerged he slowly approached the two echidnas. he was now all crystal and molten rock

"this time" he spoke, his green eyes glowed " well end the Echidna species once and for all!"

Before he could strike a bright light entered the room. standing was Sonic and Shadow, their fur were now a bright gold and yellow. Sonic fur was gold with red eyes, while Shadow his fur was more of a yellow, his quills stayed the same.

Sonic on the other hand his quill were spiked up.

" W..What!" Mephiles gasped seeing the two beings before him. The chaos emeralds circled around the two, the energy from the emeralds shot a beam and released Knuckles! The red Echidna lifted June-Ra bride style and got out of the way. Rouge was released from her binds and she ran towards the two Echidnas.

Mephiles watched Rouge run towards them " YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" he charged at her but Shadow shoved him. Mephiles fell on the floor, his crown fell of and landed near the echidnas plus Rouge.

The bat quickly darted and grabbed the crown then ran back to the echidnas " June-Ra... or i should say Princess" she held up the crown to her " it's time you took back what is yours"

/ / / /

" Mephiles!" Sonic called joining Shadow's side " were going to end this once and for all!" the two hedgehog prepared to attack!

* * *

 **One Chapter left... oh boy!**


End file.
